Okami 2: The War
by xXRadiantMoonXx
Summary: Oki ran away from camp. And on his runaway journy, he finds his dream become more real then he ever imagined.
1. The Dragonian messengers

_It was a dark and stormy night, Issun was in the northern mountains along with Oki. They were sitting around a fire, to keep warm from the blizzard, in Oki's house not too far outside the village. The wind blew harsh and made whistling noises against the wooden house._

Issun stood up.

"Hey Oki, do you think Ammy will ever come back?" Issun's head had dropped in mid-sentence.

Oki looked at Issun. Doubt had shrouded both of their minds. They believed that Amaterasu would never return. It has been four years after all.

"I still have a little bit of hope left that she will someday return, just don't give up hope okay, Issun?" Oki had lied to himself and to Issun. He had given up hope a long time ago, when his village was attacked by strange monsters from the east causing the war between good and evil. Most of the village people had been slaughtered, including the chief and Kai. Oki and Issun were the only warriors of the village.

A sudden noise that sounded like many foot steps entered both of their ears.

"Monster's?" Issun gasped at Oki.

Oki's muscles became tense, he was ready for a long and hard battle. By the sound of foot steps, their was a whole squad of them.

Issun grabbed his needle-sized sword.

"Issun, are you ready?" Both of the two nodded to each other.

Both of the two warriors gasped in surprise, there were no monsters.

"Dragonians!" Yelped Issun.

Oki halted and stopped himself from striking anyone in front of the fleet of Dragonians.

Oki knew that this was going to be bad news. "What news do you bring from the coast lines?"

The Dragonian squad commander walked up to Oki, anxiety clouded the eyes of the great commander, Oki knew now that something had gone wrong

"Sei' An city has fallen. A whole entire army of demons are right behind us. You must warn the people of the village to get out quickly." The commander spoke in a heavy voice.

Oki felt a sharp pang of fear. Sei' An city was the only thing that was keeping a hold on the monsters. His heart began to race. A whole entire army was going to attack. He began to run straight for the village as fast as he possibly could leaving Issun behind with the Dragonians.

"Hey Oki! Don't leave me here!" Issun's voice faded as Oki ran to the village. The village was thirty minutes away, but that did not stop him. He went into his wolf-form to become faster. After a dreadful fifteen minutes, Oki had reached his village. He went back to his human-form. Oki raced through the village yelling as loud as he could.

"Everybody, get out of the village now! Your lives are in grave danger!"

Suddenly, a hand grasped his arm causing him to almost trip. It was Samickle who had stopped him. Samickle's grip was strong on Oki's arm.

"You are acting like a mad man! Oki, what's going on?" He demanded an answer.

Oki hesitated for a moment and gathered his thoughts again.

"There is an army of monsters heading toward here, we must get everybody out of here as quickly as possible! We haven't the time to lose!"

Samickle stared at him for a moment. "How did you gain this information? And why is the army coming here?!"

"A fleet of Dragonians came to warn us, and I have an idea why but now is not the time to explain, you should have the same idea as me anyways."

Samickle stood and seemed to be aggravated.

"Did they bring any other news with them?"

Oki jerked his arm out of Samickle's grasp.

"Sei' An city has fallen to the monsters. The Dragonian fleet seems to be very weary. We must take haste!"

Oki noticed that Samickle seemed to be shocked now.

"Go back to the Dragonian fleet! I will round up all of the villagers and take them through the mountain tunnel to the west. Do not follow us, the demons will follow your tracks, you know what you owe them."

Oki knew what Samickle spoke of. Awhile back, he almost died. A great demon lord came to him to finish him off. The demon walked on four legs and had large ears. The demon's body seemed to be made of black smoke, and had piercing yellow eyes. It had long claws that seemed like daggers sticking out of it's paws. The mighty beast had raised it's paw to kill Oki. In that moment, Oki drew all of the remaining strength he had, and raised Kutone, the silver sword, and pierced the demon's heart. The sword acted like a bridge. All of the monster's demonic power went straight into Oki's body. Kutone had many abilities, but never had Kutone done anything like this. Oki had gained a strange new kind of strength, even though he had been bleeding severely, he got up and face the surrounding monsters. He felt new. In the crowd of demons, a larger one faced Oki. Oki was tensed, ready to attack.

"Do not attack me," growled the demon "Because you took the powers of this demon lord, you shall serve us someday, I can foresee your future. You will lose all control and become a great weapon for us." The demon gave a smirk and they all faded back into shadows and smoke.

Oki remembered it like yesterday. He nodded at Samickle and headed out of the village back to the Dragonian fleet. When Oki had gotten back to the Dragonians Issun greeted him to a lecture.

"Issun, I am sorry I left you here but now is not the time, we have to lead the army away from here!"

Issun stared blankly into Oki's eyes.

"Where will we go to?" asked Issun.

Oki had an Idea. He looked down at his micro-sized friend.

"We will go to the southern forest, their we can build a fortress, and we can create a rebellion."

Issun looked at Oki with a raised brow.

"How are we gonna do that hmm Oki? It would take months to get there!" Issun thought that Oki was nuts. "Kutone has transporting abilities. Remember?"

Issun gave a big grin. He became happy.

"That is great! Then we can protect the village. When we get to the forest, the demons will set their course to their, and it would take months for them to reach us! By that time, we would have plenty of troops!"

Oki stabbed the ground with Kutone, he kneeled in front of it and his hands were wrapped on the handle. He closed his eyes behind his mask.

"Everybody, hold on to me now!"


	2. The Dream

Chapter 2

It was warm and Humid. Oki woke up recalling what had happened last night. He had transported Issun, the Dragonians, and himself to the forest. They all camped around a fire deep in the forest. They had slept without tents and only blankets.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Oki saw that others had just been waking up as well. The Dragonian commander was sitting on a dead log. Oki got up to his feet and walked to the Dragonian commander.

"Sir?"

The commander looked at Oki. He seemed calm.

"We should get some more wood for the fire. Go get some more wood while we make a cabin."

Oki was confused. One cabin?

"Don't you mean cabins? We couldn't live in just one cabin."

The commander gave Oki a strange look.

"Well, we are all men here, there shouldn't be any problems. Now go get some wood."

Oki left and gave a deep sigh to himself. Clearly, he would not be able to change the commander's mind. The young warrior went over to a large tree with a small hole in it. Issun used it as a place to sleep.

"Hey Issun, wake up! We need to get some wood."

Issun woke up and slowly got up. He yawned a long yawn.

"Just five more minutes. okay?"

Oki rolled his eyes and grabbed Issun.

"We have to, the commander told us to."

Oki and Issun went to the western side of the forest. Issun kept on whining about not being able to sleep in. after a long while of gathering a big pile of wood, Oki was thirsty and needed a much deserved drink of water.

"Hey Issun, I am going to get a drink of water, you want to come with me?"

"Nah, I'm not thirsty at all. You go on ahead, I will stay right here." Replied Issun.

Oki shrugged and headed to the nearby pond that they discovered awhile ago. He looked at the trees and listened to the birds, he looked up at the sky during his walk. Behind his mask, his eyes were golden in the gaze of the sun. When he got to the pool of water, he put moved his mask up, but only a little bit. He cupped his hands together and put them underneath the water, he brought his hands up to his mouth and took a refreshing drink. He then put his mask back down. Something from across the pond caught his eye. A snow-white creature with crimson marks. Was that Amaterasu?

"A-Ammy? Is that you?" A crackle from a stick sounded from behind him. He looked away and behind him was Issun.

"Issun Look!"

Oki looked back across the pond. The majestic creature he saw was gone now.

"Look at what, Oki?" Issun was confused.

Oki swore to himself that he did see Amaterasu, or, maybe he was just hallucinating.

"Come on Oki, we should get back. It's gonna get dark soon"

During the walk back to the camp, Oki could not stop thinking about the encounter. Maybe this was an omen. Maybe Amaterasu couldn't get to the heavens.

As Oki and Issun entered the camp, they were amazed to see that the cabin was already built up.

"Wow, that was fast!" exclaimed Issun.

The Dragonians had been known for their good building abilities. But they didn't expect it to be _this fast. The camp was booming with activity. Oki could see that the Dragonians have gone hunting, there was a dead deer by the cabin._

"_Oh good, you brought the wood!" The commander startled Oki which caused Oki to drop all the wood. Oki, Issun, and the commander looked at the fallen wood with an awkward silence._

"_Sorry sir! Let me pick it up." Oki broke the awkward silence._

_The commander gave a nod and went else where. _

"_I wish he would tell us his name, I dislike strangers." Said Oki_

_Suddenly Issun gave a nasty look on his face._

"_Ugh! What is that smell?"_

_Oki could smell it too. His face became twisted behind his mask._

"_Issun, that is the smell of sweaty, unwashed men."_

_Both Oki and Issun where unhappy that they would have to hang around such smelly people._

"_I think I'm going to sleep outside from now on…"_

_Issun agreed with Oki. Oki went to start a fire and make a stew with the dear that the Dragonians had killed. Hopefully making a good stew would make his night better. He started up a good fire and the Dragonians lent him some of the meat from the dear along with some of the vegetables that they had dug up. Most of the men had complained about how long it was taking. But the stew was worth it. It tasted completely delicious! All of the men had complemented his cooking skills, except for the commander. The commander didn't eat at all, actually, he was drunk with the sake that the Dragonians had brought with them on their travels. After the stew had gone, everybody went to sleep. Oki made a hammock near the hole that Issun was staying in. After a few hours while everyone was settled and asleep, Oki stayed up all night. He was thinking about the encounter at the pond. He made up his mind, he was going back to the pond. It was the only way to know if he actually saw Amaterasu. Oki silently went away from the camp, hoping that he would not wake up anyone. His walk was only a little ways far. After awhile, he had reached the pond. It was a beautiful sight. The pond was shone with the moon's reflection. There, he sat and awaited for something to happen. For a couple of hours, he sat still, and finally dozed off to sleep._

"_Oki… Oki… wake up." A voice had appeared._

_Oki opened his eyes. There she was, Amaterasu, the goddess of the sun. He was smiling greatly behind his mask. What he saw before, was real. It was only moments after he realized that Amaterasu has never spoken before._

"_You can talk?!" Oki was not hesitant to speak._

_The crimson marked creature nodded._

"_Yes, I have many new abilities. For example, the wolf you see, is not the real me. I am trapped within this forest. I need you to help me."_

_Oki was amazed, what other new abilities had she learned?_

"_Trapped within the forest? Why do you need the help of a mortal?"_

_The wolf looked down into the pond. Oki could see sadness within her eyes. What exactly had happened when she had reached the heavens?_

"_I will explain later, but please follow me."_

_The wolf left into the thicker trees. Oki changed to his wolf form and followed . Amaterasu came within his sight. Amaterasu paused, making sure that he was keeping up. Then she sprinted again. They came to a cave. There was no stopping, the both ran into the cave. The cave was lit up with glowing crystals. They where white. Up ahead, he could see many vines and within the vines, there was a woman. Amaterasu leaped and disappeared into the woman. Oki changed back into his human form. The woman was asleep. Only her head was uncovered by the vines. It was then when he had realized that the woman he was looking at had crimson markings and her hair was long and as white as snow. This woman was Amaterasu._

"_Amaterasu… what on earth has happened to you?"_

_Oki grabbed his sword and cut all of the vines. She dropped from the vines but Oki caught her. She was still asleep and unmoving. She was naked but her long hair was like a cover. Oki picked her up and walked out of the cave. He watched her face. He felt strange. Her eyelids began to move, she was waking up. He gently put her onto the ground. Her eyes finally opened up. She looked at Oki with wide yellow colored eyes._

"_Oki, it was horrible. I still remember all of it." She sounded hesitant. _

_Oki was confused._

"_What happened to you? Why are you a human?"_

_Amaterasu stare at him with tears rolling from eyes._

"_Oki… Oki? Wake up!" _

_Oki awoke from his vivid dream. It was Issun who had awoke him. And it was late in the morning._

"_Sheesh, and you complain about me sleeping in!"_

_Oki was silent. He wanted to tell Issun about his dream, but something was holding him back._


	3. Demonic Aura

**Chapter 3**

"**Good morning Oki." Issun yawned**

**Oki had a terrible headache when he had awoke. He got up from his hammock and let out a big yawn and stretched his arms out.**

"**Good morning Issun."**

"**Hey, Oki, looks like nobody else has woke up yet."**

**Oki looked around, the camp was silent. The fire had not been started and the sun was just behind a mountain.**

"**I better make some breakfast for everyone before they wake up." Said Oki.**

**Issun started a fire while Oki cut up some fresh deer meat in small strips. He grabbed two pans and put the meat strips on both the pans and took the pans to the fire that Issun had started.**

"**It's funny… that these Dragonian warriors are men." Said Issun.**

"**Well, you have only been in the palace, it is traditional for women to guard the palace." Explained Oki.**

"**I didn't know that… huh, ya learn something knew each day." Replied Issun.**

**Oki proceeded with cooking the fresh deer meat. Issun sat by the fire.**

"**Issun, you don't suppose that maybe something happened to Ammy, do you?" Asked Oki.**

"**I don't know… but I hope we see Ammy again someday…" Replied Issun.**

"**Well… I had a weird dream last night, about Ammy." Confessed Oki.**

"**Yeah? What happened in you dream?" Asked Issun.**

"**Well, Ammy talked and she led me to a cave…" Replied Oki.**

"**Then what happened next?" Asked Issun.**

"**Well, I went into the cave and Ammy was a human girl but she still had her red markings, she was trapped in some vines." Answered Oki.**

"**But, wasn't Ammy talking to you?" Asked Issun.**

"**Yeah, and she was a wolf but she wasn't the real Ammy it was like a ghost." Oki Explained.**

"**Well, that must've been a pretty weird dream, Oki." Replied Issun.**

"**I thought you would say that." Said Oki.**

**Oki continued with cooking the meat. When he finished, he woke up the rest of the campers for breakfast. For the rest of the day, Oki and Issun worked, found food, and helped to make a bathroom.**

**It was late in the afternoon. Their was a cool breeze, but Oki felt as if his skin was burning. He was angry, but he had no idea why.**

"**Hey Oki, your skin looks a little red, do ya have a fever or something?" Issun asked.**

**Oki stared at him. His heart beeted faster and he felt even more angry. Something was defiantly wrong. **

"**No, it's just been a really long day, that's all." Oki answered.**

"**Okay… if you say so, Oki." Said Issun.**

**Issun gave Oki a funny look and then he left to look for food in animal holes.**

**Oki decided to go out of the camp, he needed to cool off his skin. Oki headed for the pond. His skin was burning even more. He began to quicken his speed. He was almost at his limit when he then stopped at the pond. He stared into it for a moment and then he jumped in it without thinking about it. He was underwater now. He stayed under for a few moments until he went back up to take a breath. The water on his skin was evaporating. His skin burned and made him feel much pain. He tried hard to keep from making any noises. He knew that the cause of what was happening was the power of the demon. His eyes where turning yellow. His human form was slipping into his dog form. He swam out of the water and onto the land.**

"**Oki! Oki where are you?" It was Issun's voice. **

**Oki, in his dog form, was gasping for air. Smoke was clouding his throat and leaking out to his mouth. The white of his eyes were becoming a dark grey. His fur was becoming darker as well. **

"**Oki… Oki are you there?" Issun's voice sounded closer.**

**Oki's fur became a smoky black. His claws became longer.**

"**Issun! Don't come near me! Stay away!" Oki let out a hoarse growl.**

**Oki's ears became longer and his fangs became sharper. He yelped in pain. He saw a small green light at the corner of his eye. He looked directly at it. It was Issun.**

"**Gah! I told you to stay away! I don't want to hurt you!" Oki barked with a dried out, hoarse voice. **

"**Oki, what are you turning into?" Issun asked hesitantly.**

"**I don't know! Get away from me now!" Growled Oki hoarsely.**

**Issun didn't move, he just stared at Oki. Oki growled loudly. Black smoke pouring through his teeth.**

"**Fine! If you don't go, I will!" Oki barked as smoke poured out of his mouth. Oki turned around and jumped on a rock, looked back, and ran swiftly into the dense forest. He had disappeared from Issun's sight. **


	4. Amaterasu

It was dark now, Oki was exhausted and in pain. His canine body dropped to the ground. He was panting out smoke and the whites of his eyes were completely black now. The light of the moon glimmered silver on his fur. The forest was completely silent. He gazed in front of his limp body to see a glow. His eyes sighted a pure white glow with crimson markings, it was a wolf, Amaterasu. But before he could get up, his eyes faded to darkness.

"Oki, I need your help" Whispered a familiar voice.

"Amaterasu… is that you?" Oki recognized the voice.

"Oki… you must summon the strength to wake up, your dieing." Whispered the goddess.

"Tell me what happened at the celestial plains, I need to know." Demanded Oki.

"Oki, it is too hard for me to… explain…" Replied the goddess.

"Why am I dieing… can you answer that?" Asked Oki.

"The demon's power is like a poison. If you don't fight it, it will gain control over your mind and body… then it will kill you." Answered Amaterasu

"How do I find you?" Asked Oki.

"When you wake, keep walking forward, it's not too far." Answered Amaterasu. The goddess was fading, Oki could sense it. Then, Oki opened his eyes. It was still night, and he was no longer in his canine form. He rolled over on his belly and summoned a small amount of energy to get up to his feet again. He stumbled a few times and began walking forward.

"Come on Oki…" Sounded Amaterasu's voice. " Only a few more steps away."

Oki bounded into large bushes and gazed to see a large cave with gems that glowed like the moon. He felt a sudden surge of energy rushed through his ink colored veins. He continued to walk through the cave as his pace quickened. The cave was more beautiful then he remembered in his dream. There was pools of water and the cave was lit by the gems. The cave walls where smooth with ringed patterns. Oki padded forward. His eyes widened when he noticed a woman trapped in vines that grew from the walls and ceiling. His dream had turned into a reality.

"Amaterasu! Don't worry, I will get you down from there!"

Oki leaped toward a side of the vines but he was socked. It was a barrier. Oki was confused.

"Amaterasu, why is there a barrier?" Oki asked.

"I have something to tell you, Oki." The voice sounded from behind. Oki twirled around to see the ghostly version of Amaterasu's canine form.

"Wakka died when we reached the celestial plains. But before he did, he managed to send me down to earth with a slip on my head. The slip keeps demons away from my body. The slip also turned me into a human. The vines where also Wakka' doing. He placed this sacred cave here."

"I don't understand, aren't you able to fend for yourself on earth?" Oki asked.

"I am, but Wakka feared that the beast that took his life away would follow me down to earth and take my life as well. I am no match for that demon."

"So why can't I get through the barrier, I am no demon." Asked Oki.

"Not yet. Your not a demon yet, but you are becoming one… Oki, you must regain your human form by all costs. It may be hard but you must do it!"

"But how? I have tried but it only brings pain."

"Oki! You must or else you will never be able to go back to being human ever again."

"Okay, then I shall endure the pain."

Amaterasu's ghostly image faded away. Oki summoned all of his energy to take back his human form. It was painful and felt as if 100 swords struck his body. But also the sudden jolt of memories. The memories of watching Kai become torn apart by monsters as well as some of the other villagers. Oki gasped for breath. His muscles tensed, and then he passed out. All was silent. He awoke a few minutes later and noticed that he had done it. He was human again. Dizzy and tired, he struggle to his feet again. He looked at the crimson marked woman trapped in the vines. He grabbed Kutone and sliced away the vines. The girl fell down to Oki's shoulder. Still asleep and wrapped in vines, Oki carried her out of the cave on his back. The moon was full and yellow. The tree leaves had a silver glow and all else was completely silent. He walked through the forest trying to find a water source. He was very thirsty and it felt like he had not drunk any water for days. He looked for hours and then he heard the trickling water of a creek. He walked toward the sound of water. When he had found it, he laid Amaterasu down a took a long drink.

"I guess I will stay here for tonight." He said. He looked at Amaterasu who was still asleep. She was still wrapped up in vines. Oki dared not to take them off. But as he looked at her, he noticed something popping out of the top of her head. He went more closer to her and saw two wolf ears. A mark of what she once was. He gazed at her snow white hair and her crimson marked face. She was beautiful.

A twig snapped behind a tree and Oki turned to see an old woman with a blue cloak. The lady's hair was long and a brilliant silver color.

"Who are you, young man?" Asked the frail lady.

"Err… my name is Oki." He answered.

"Oh my, there is a girl over there." The old lady said as she walked towards Amaterasu.

"I can explain, though you may not believe me." Said Oki in an awkward way.

"How strange, she has the same marks as the wolf I saw in my dream." She replied.

"Amaterasu came into your dreams?" He asked.

"If that is her name, then yes she did." Answered The old lady as she put her had on Amaterasu's forehead.

"Oh dear lets take her to my house, it feels as though she has a fever." She said. Oki looked at the old lady and then to Amaterasu.

"Well, come on dear boy, we don't have all night." She said. Oki picked up Amaterasu and followed the old woman behind some very large bushes. Oki was surprised to see that a house was right behind the bushes. The Old woman went inside of the small wooden house and Oki followed her in. The Old woman pointed at a bed.

"Put her right there and I will put some clothes on her and care for her. How about you go make a soup for her." Said the old woman.

"Okay, sure thing." He replied. He Laid Amaterasu on the bed and left to another room which was the kitchen. He looked around and saw pots and a fireplace. There were many ingredients to make a stew. He decided to go with a regular beef stew, he had always made beef stew for his own colds. After awhile, when he had made the stew, he knocked on the door.

"I made her some food like you told me to." He said.

"Oh wow, you made food just for me?" A voice said that was different then the old woman. Oki could recognize the voice, it was Amaterasu!

"Please bring it in, and bring me a bowl too." Said the old lady. Oki put the stew in two wooden bowls and went into the other room. He paused to see Amaterasu in white robes. She was laying in the bed staring right at him. He shook his head and gave her a bowl of the stew. He gave the old lady a bowl too.

"It smells very good." Complemented the Old Lady.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?" Asked Oki.

"My name is Jin." Replied the old lady.

"That is a nice name." Said Amaterasu. Jin gave a nod at the complement. Oki sat down and watched Amaterasu eat the stew he had made.

"So, it is getting pretty late, I think I will go sleep soon" Said Jin. "Oki, you can stay in this room, this is the only other room I have. I hope you don't mind." She said.

"Err… I guess that is fine." Oki felt awkward having to sleep in someone else's home.

Jin finished up the rest of the stew and so did Amaterasu. Jin left to her own room. Amaterasu went to sleep as soon as possible. Oki glanced at the goddess. Her skin and hair were radiant. Even though the room was dark, she shined like a star. Her hair was a glorious silver from the moonlight leaking from the window. Oki could not help but to stare at the goddess. It was a beautiful sight. Oki went to sleep at one side of the room while Amaterasu slept at the other side.


	5. Issun's Dream

Issun began to worry about Oki. It was late at night and he still had not returned. Issun was still shocked from the horrific sight that Oki had become. Some of the Dragonian men have been asking about him, after all, Oki was a good cook and the Dragonians were hungry.

"Issun, where is Oki? He has been gone since this afternoon." It was the Dragonian commander.

"He is….um….he is…doing something." Said Issun hesitantly.

"And what is it that he is doing?" Asked the Dragonian commander. Issun was hesitant. What should he say? He couldn't let them all know about Oki turning into some kind of monster.

"He is out looking for more people!" Issun blurted out.

"Oh, yes, he did say that we should build up our troops for when the demon's come." Said the Dragonian commander. Issun was relieved and he could relax if only a little bit.

"I guess we can all just roast some meat over the fire. Issun, when did Oki say he was gonna be back?" Asked the Dragonian commander.

"He didn't say. He said…um… He said that he might not even be able to bring anyone back and he could get lost in the woods… or something." Issun bluffed.

"Well then, I guess that means you have to work double time for him. Hahaha." Said the commander.

"Yeah, hehehe….. Double time, how nice." Issun said sarcastically. Issun was going to ring Oki's neck whenever he got back.

"Okay, you will do double time tomorrow, for now, get something to eat." Said the commander. Issun sulked away giving a scowl to the ground.

"Hey Issun, don't mind him, he is just really strict." Said a Dragonian.

"Are you sure, I can't even trust him, I don't even know what his name is." Replied Issun.

"His name is Hikaru. So there, now you know his name." Said the Dragonian man.

"Oh so that's his name, doesn't really fit him, but okay. So what is your name?" Issun asked.

"My name is Dasuke." He replied.

"So how do you know my name?" Issun asked curiously.

"I um…. I-" Dasuke was interrupted.

"Come on, spit it out already. Stop beating around the bush." Issun demanded. Dasuke looked around for a moment and looked back at Issun.

"I know your name because I heard it come out of Oki's mouth. When you where at the pond." Said Dasuke.

"Y…you saw him?!?!?" Issun was shocked

"Yes, and I saw the evil inside of him." Replied Dasuke.

"But how? I though he and I were the only two there." Asked Issun.

"Well, I was in the bushes waiting to see if any animals would drink there so I could catch them, but instead, I saw Oki." Answered Dasuke.

"Please don't tell anyone about it! If people know, who knows what will happen." Issun pleaded.

"Don't worry, I'm not shallow like most other people are here." Insured Dasuke.

"Now then we should get something to eat, it sounds like your going to have a long day ahead of you." Joked Dasuke.

"Ugh… Don't remind me." Replied Issun. For the night, Issun ate his food and soon after that he drifted off to sleep in the hole of a tree trunk. Dasuke was right, Issun would need to get a good nights rest for tomorrow. Issun was in deep sleep.

"Issun… Issun…" A mysterious voice sounded in Issun's dream. "Issun, it is I Amaterasu…"

"Furball? Where are you?" Issun asked

"I am here, Issun. You shall see me soon." She said. Issun looked behind him to see Amaterasu as a ghostly dog.

"Ammy, I miss you a lot. Why couldn't you come sooner." Issun asked.

"It is a long story, when we meet, I will tell you what has happened in the heavens." She replied.

"When will we meet, Ammy?" He asked.

"We will meet sooner than you think. But do not be taken off guard we you see me." She informed.

"I do not look the same" She finished.

"What do you look like, Ammy?" He asked.

"That is for you to find out, and you shall find out soon enough." Informed Amaterasu.

"But Ammy, can't ya just tell me?" Asked Issun.

"Issun, sleep well tonight" The wolf that Issun had been seeing was now Fading away. "But Ammy! Wait! I have more questions!" It was too late, she had left already. Leaving Issun to wonder and wonder about thin strange occurrence in her dreams. He felt alone, so alone that it was painful. But like the she-wolf had said, he would just have to wait, unknowing when his questions would be questioned.


	6. Extra: Writer's Note

To all My Readers…..

Thank you very much for reading my Fan fiction. It is very nice to have support, especially thins is the first story I have ever written. I get writers block a lot though, so its cool it you help me out, give me some ideals for character names and what not's.

After this story if enough people are cool with it, I would like to make an amyxwakka and an ammyxissun because some people like different kinds of romance stories. Also I am gonna make an alternate version of it keeping Ammy as a wolf. (no human) Some people like it that way.

I could use some help thinking of Japanese monsters for the story, I am also having trouble with that.

I know you all have your own version of what the characters look like but I have seen a picture of Oki and ever since I have seen that picture of Oki, I always imagined him to look like how he looks in the picture I have seen before.

So that is all I have to say for now. So long.


End file.
